Happily Ever After Doesn't Happen in a Day
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Finding each other and breaking the spell was the least of their worries.


_Happily Ever After Doesn't Happen in a Day_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Swan Princess or any of the characters.

Summary: Finding each other and breaking the spell was the least of their worries.

Author's Note: Takes place after the first movie. Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Rogers looked between the quarreling pair before him worriedly. They hadn't even been married twenty four hours yet and already they were at odds.

It seemed some things never changed.

"You don't think I can handle it, is that it?" Derek yelled, pacing the room irritably.

Odette winced at his tone but held her ground. "I didn't say that," she began calmly.

It seemed as though the years had given her patience and for that, Rogers was grateful. If this marriage was going to work at least_ one _of them was going to need some tolerance.

"I think you're very capable, you know that. I just don't think that you should come with me at this time." Her tone was firm and sure as she stepped in his path, ceasing his pacing. If Rogers didn't know any better, he would say she was channeling Uberta. "It's only been a few months since the kingdom lost my father, lost me and I just think there needs to be a readjustment period. The news of my return has been a shock to them, I'm sure and I just need to be with the people now."

Derek jumped at the chance to interject as she paused, prompting Odette to shake her head sadly as he persisted with his current line of thinking. "Then let me come with you," he urged, taking her hands. "We can present a united front together, as it should be."

"My people need to know that it's me. That it's _really _me and that I'm going to take care of them. This has nothing to do with you, or even you and me as a couple. They have to _see_ me; _trust _me."

Derek sighed and broke away from her, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "They're not just your people, Odette. They're my people too and I want to be there to support you."

Rogers couldn't help but smile at Derek's softened tone and the understanding that crossed Odette's face as their disagreement continued. A fight not even a full day into their happily ever after wasn't ideal but it was proving to be an improvement from years past. In the early days of their rocky acquaintance, one or both of them would have already been sporting a black eye by now.

Yes, this was favorable indeed.

"I know you do," she soothed quietly as she came to stand behind him, resting her forehead on his back. "And I want you there with me. We've been apart so long that I never want to be separated from you again, I just don't think we should overwhelm them right now." He sighed and she sensed that he wanted to speak but she hurried on, reminding him that this was a very trying and emotional time for the people of her father's land.

Derek whirled around suddenly and Rogers waited with baited breath as to what would follow. Odette had kept her temper splendidly so far but he was unsure as to how long her new-found restraint would hold up under Derek's stormy temper.

"And this hasn't been an emotional, trying time for me?" Blue eyes narrowed and the moment of gentle understanding vanished.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she began, displeasure coating her words. "As close as our families are, our kingdoms are, you're still a stranger to them; they're wary of you. If we don't take the proper measures to integrate our kingdoms harmoniously this could be disastrous for both of us."

Eyes wide, mouth agape, Derek seemed to lose the ability to speak for several moments before regaining composure. "A stranger? We've been betrothed since your birth." A pause and then an indignant: "Stranger indeed! _My_ kingdom _loves_ you."

Her eyes lowered guiltily at his hurt response; she couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. "Your kingdom knows me," she reminded gently. "I've spent every summer since I could walk here, Derek. You've never set foot in my kingdom and forgive me if I don't think this should be the first time you do."

"But we're married, _coregents_," he began, obviously losing some steam. "They should meet me sometime."

"And they will," she promised, approaching him slowly. "But not like this. They're still reeling from everything that's happened and they need some time to heal. I'm not even sure if they're ready for my return right now but I do know one thing: even if they don't know it yet, they _need _me."

Derek's arms opened for her as she came closer and Odette happily accepted them as a token of his apology.

"I need you too," he whispered, burying his head in her hair with a sigh.

Despite herself, she smiled and stroked the back of his neck with cool fingers. "And I you," she assured quietly, pulling back to achieve eye contact. "But you know just as well as I do that sometimes we have to put aside our own personal needs and focus on what the people need."

He nodded reluctantly. "And right now they need us separately."

Rogers smiled and began to slowly sneak out as Derek pulled her back into a tight embrace, both sides meeting in civil understanding. They had a long way to go but at least they were on the right track.

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
